A chop saw is a power tool which may be used to cut off pieces of metal from items like angle iron and pipe, and is frequently found at construction job sites. The chop saw usually includes a base, an arm pivotally mounted to the base, and carrying a motor field case, which contains a motor, which in turn drives a blade. A stationary guard may be disposed on the arm to cover a portion of the blade. Such blade assembly may be pivoted in a chopping action from a first position not engaging a workpiece disposed on the base to a second position engaging and cutting the workpiece.
A handle is disposed on the motor field case or the arm to allow the operator to conduct the chopping action. Typically, the handle has a substantially vertical orientation.